Mercury loves Puppet Cinder
by Sniphles2000
Summary: Mercury Black has a very intimate relationship with the sock puppet he made to look like Cinder Fall.


_It was a quiet day in the dorm room of the undercover villain squad made up of Cinder Fall, Emerald Sustrai and Mercury Black, a Saturday which meant all the students were free to do as they pleased. With everyone out, including the ladies, that left Mr Mercury Black by himself in the room. He would use this alone time wisely._

 _Laying flat on the bed in his usual combat outfit, the kick-based fighter reached into his night stand drawer, fumbling around with his hand before he reached something, making his face light up. He had found it, the one thing in the world that could make him happy. Puppet Cinder. Mercury pulled the item out from the drawer, revealing the peach sock puppet with yellow button eyes, a little black wig and miniature red doll dress stuck on to it, a replica of his leader in sock puppet form._

 _Immediately slipping Puppet Cinder on to his hand, Mercury grinned and held her up to his face, feeling much more uplifted than usual._

Well hey there, Puppet Cinder. Been a while, huh?

"Oh Mercury~ I've missed you so much~!"

 _Mercury spoke in a high pitched voice for Puppet Cinder, moving her mouth as he made the words come out of her mouth as if he were having a real conversation._

Haha, I missed you too. Been too busy to bring you out, but I'm still your favourite, right?

"Oh you'll _always_ be my favourite, Mercury~ My special little man~"

 _Mercury seemed to suddenly blush as he was complimented, seeming to believe it was actually Puppet Cinder speaking to him._

Heh… Y'know I always love that.

"Mm~ Come here, you~"

 _Slowly after the Puppet had it's turn, Mercury moved her close to his face and pressed his lips against the fabric, suddenly shoving his warm tongue between his sock-covered thumb and fingers to mimic making out with the real deal._

Mmmm…

"Mmmm, Mercury~"

 _He took turns moaning for both himself and puppet Cinder, switching between voices seemingly on queue while he made out with the sock puppet. He licked all around the sock's shaped out mouth, imitating shoving his tongue down her throat before eventually pulling back for air._

God, I love you, Puppet Cinder. I wish it could always be like this.

"I love you too, Mercury… And I have an idea for something else we could do. Something for… _Passionate_ , hm?"

 _Mercury just smirked at his own high pitched voice calling back to him, growling in delight in his regular voice._

It's like you read my mind, Puppet Cinder~

 _With that said, Mercury moved Puppet Cinder down his body slowly until her mouth reached the belt of his pants. The boy made her undo it with her mouth, pretty easy since it was just his hand beneath it, before continuing to undo his pants themselves. That done, he pulled both his pants and boxers down with a free hand and Puppet Cinder, leaving him laying on the bed with his fully erect cock now free._

"Mmmmm… So big and juicy as always, Mercury~"

Why thank you, Cinder.

"I love your cock~"

 _Mercury continued speaking to himself while making Puppet Cinder stare at his penis with those lifeless, unblinking yellow button eyes. Then he made his move. Taking puppet Cinder off of his hand, Mercury aimed his erection upwards and slipped the sock over it, moving his hands back to allow Puppet Cinder time to be supported by it._

"Oh I can feel it inside me, Mercury~ Let's make a baby~"

I like the sound of that… I love you~

 _Mercury replied once more before grabbing a hold of Puppet Cinder's body around his cock and beginning to stroke it up and down, masturbating with her help. It may have been odd to outsiders, but it was wonderful for Mercury. Feeling the fabric around his dick, the thought of doing this with Cinder, his love for this puppet been shown in all its glory. He hated having to hide it… But the world was cruel, a world that wouldn't appreciate the love between an amputee and a sock puppet. So he had to settle for these secret meetings._

Nng… Puppet Cinder~

"Mmm! Oooh! Ugh, yeah! M-Mercury~!"

 _After groaning himself, Mercury provided the moans for Puppet Cinder, the sock puppet bouncing up and down on his erection with his hand around both. He could feel himself growing closer to his climax, letting out deeper groans of pleasure with each sock-covered stroke._

Getting close, Puppet Cinder! I'm gonna cum!

"Cum inside me, Mercury~! Fill me up and get me pregnant, mmmm~!"

 _Stroke after stroke passed bringing Mercury closer to the edge before it finally all paid off. The kick-fighter groaned out and buck his hips up, letting out a shrill, girly moan shortly after before releasing his load inside of puppet Cinder._

Nnnagh~!

"Aaaaaaaah~!"

 _Mercury sat there for a good few moments to ride off of his climax, his body laid out on the bed with his shrinking, cum covered dick being the only thing supporting Puppet Cinder, her insides stained with his thick seed. Finally, he reached forward and picked up the sock puppet, not bothering to pull his pants back up as he brought Puppet Cinder forward and planted a gentle kiss on her lips. He got a taste of his own cum, but that didn't matter. He loved this puppet._

I love you, Puppet Cinder~


End file.
